Turning Tables
by closetromantic07
Summary: How many chances does Taichi get to kill before he loses her completely? Michi, Sorato, maybe other pairings later on. AU-ish. Rated T to be safe!
1. First Day Blues

_First try at a Digimon fanfic!_

 _I'm gonna play around with their ages to make the story work which means that Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Mimi and Koshirou all belong to the same year. Hikari, Takeru and the rest of their batch are just two years younger (to make them fit the Japanese high school system)._

 _A bit AU-ish._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

 **Chapter 1: First Day Blues**

It was April once again, which meant, for Taichi Yagami, that spring break is over and senior year has begun. It was his last year to make a mark, to spend with his friends while they were still complete, and to decide what he was going to do in the future. But really, the thought that was running through his head was just one particular person.

The chocolate brown-haired, 18 year old, 5'10, senior didn't need the alarm clock to wake him up considering that he could barely sleep all night. He hasn't seen this girl all spring break long, which gave him a lot of time to think. Sadly nothing came of it.

 _Shit._ He thought, as he pulled himself off his bed and dragged himself to the bathroom.

There was actually much to look forward to this year: he was captain of their soccer team, with promising new recruits (namely Daisuke Motomiya and Ken Ichijouji), which meant they were on their way to a national title; he and his friends already arranged for a summer getaway in a lodge by a lake; he was already getting scouted by different universities; many girls want to go out with him.

Yet there was still this impalpable pit in Taichi's stomach.

At the breakfast table, Hikari, his younger sister, was already eating breakfast. "Nice of you to join us, Tai," she beamed. "I thought I was gonna have to drive myself to school today!"

Taichi patted her sister on the head as he sat down. "Not a chance, kiddo. No license, no driving. Plus, we might end up in the hospital instead of school."

"Wouldn't you like that? Since you've been dreading to see a certain someone?" Hikari stuck her tongue out.

Taichi stuffed toasted bread in her mouth, "shut up." _She's right. I should just run the car head on to a post._

"Now, now. Don't play with your food," chided their mom. Hikari giggled.

 _No._ He said in his thoughts decisively. _I will stop worrying about it and_ it _go with the flow! Senior year, baby!_

Taichi and Hikari arrived in the school parking lot. As they got out, they received a lot of greetings from their peers. They were evidently popular among the student body. Being a good-looking pair of siblings is a plus factor of course.

There was another pair of good-looking siblings attending Odaiba High School this year, and surely enough they arrived and parked just beside the Yagami's car. Yamato Ishida and Takeru Takeishi were just as popular, especially with the ladies. Their parents are divorced but Yamato makes it a point to pick his brother up every morning so he didn't have to take the commute.

"Yo, Tai!" the blond-haired older brother called out. Yamato was Taichi's best friend. They were all friends actually. They had this little clique (along with 3 more girls and a handful of guys) that no one really understood how they were put together. They were composed of students from different years and different sections. Some were jocks, some were into music and the arts, some were geeks and nerds. What brought them together was a huge secret: being sucked into the Digital World and going on a life-threatening, life-changing adventure.

Taichi caught up with his friend while their younger siblings trailed behind and talked. Not so far ahead, a red-head just about four inches shorter than he was waving. Taichi grinned and ran to his friend and upon reaching him put an arm over his shoulders and locking his head.

"Koushirou!" Tai exclaimed. "Shit, man, so glad to see you!"

Yamato approached the two boys, "I didn't receive the same affection when you so me."

Taichi grinned and let Koushirou go. "Come here, you!" He launched at Yamato in the same manner but this time messing up his hair.

"Cut it out! It took me a good 20 minutes to fix that!"

"What are you, a girl?" Tai laughed.

"Hey now, you two!" Koushiro interjected the bromance going on. "It's too early in the morning for a lover's quarrel. Save it until lunch!"

"If Taichi survives that long," Yamato grinned. "How much are you willing to bet that he bails before the bell rings?"

Koushiro raised an eyebrow. "So it is true!"

"Ugh," Taichi groaned. "You two aren't being helpful. Plus I came here today with the resolve to talk to her about it. After all, what have I got to lose? I'm captain of the soccer team, girls want me, guys idolize me, I'm a charmer!"

"Well, _superstar_ , here's your chance. Here she comes!" grinned Yamato.

Sure enough, two girls were approaching his way. Suddenly, there was a big clump on his throat he needed to swallow.

Sora Takenouchi, a shoulder length orange-haired girl with fair skin and beautiful, strong features, is Tai's oldest best friend. She shared his passion for soccer, they grew up together, and his first love.

And Mimi Tachikawa. She was pale-skinned, but glowing, with gentle features, almost like an angel, and her long auburn hair curled at the tips, and the president of the dance club and glee club.

* * *

 _There you go! It's just the first chapter so it's quite short, the next chapter will be longer._

 _What did you guys think? Leave a review!_


	2. Confessions

Greetings! Thanks, to those who reviewed! Much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

 **Chapter 2: Confessions**

And sure enough, there were two girls coming their way. They were all good friends, really. But then stupid puberty hits, crushes develop, hearts broken, and thus making a whole bunch of things complicated and awkward. For Taichi, it has become a whole new twisted game of tug-of-war and he was in the losing end.

Taichi felt his palm getting sweaty. _Shit. What to do?_

"Hey, babe!" tennis player, Sora, greeted her boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek. She still loved soccer, that much was true, but women's soccer is not quite as popular in high school. So she moved on to a different sport.

"Hey, yourself," the blond-haired musician grinned as pulled his girlfriend by her waist and into an embrace.

"Hey, you two! Get a room!" giggled Mimi in her sunny disposition. She always had that effect, Taichi thought, making life brighter for everyone… for him.

"It's nice to see you, too, Mimi. I see that two months hasn't changed you one bit," Yamato said.

Taichi was just staring at the auburn-haired beauty, before Koushiro nudged him back to Earth.

"Hey, Tai! Koushiro!" She pulled them into a hug. She was like that, thought Taichi, always giving people hugs. He'd never complained though because in truth, he missed them. "It's so nice to see you guys. The gang's finally back together!"

She flashed a smile that was both gentle and yet tugged at his heart.

"Well not everyone," stated Koushiro. "Jyou's off to college and on the road to becoming a doctor."

"That's our Joe!" Sora beamed. She looked at Taichi, who surprisingly hasn't said a word since the two girls got there. "Hey, Tai!"

"What?" surprised, he turned his gaze to Sora who was still attached to Yamato.

"What's up with you? You haven't said a word since we got here?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Taichi," said Yamato. "Cat got your tongue? Or should I say –"

Taichi glared at him. "Nothing, sorry. I'm just overwhelmed with seeing… you guys."

"We saw each other the whole summer, buddy," Yamato stated as a matter-of-factly, clearly not in a very helping mood.

"I mean all of us together! We haven't been this many during the break." Taichi said as a save, finally giving his signature boyish grin to reassure them of his normalcy. Everyone else smiled. "Come on, guys," he said pulling the others grabbing Yamato (who's arm is still around Sora) around his shoulders with one arm, and Koushiro with the other, while Mimi linked her arm with Koushiro so that they were in one straight line, "Senior year, here we come!"

"Now you're more like yourself!" said Sora smiling.

The five friends started to walk after they let go of each other (realizing it would be hard and obnoxious to walk linked together) but Taichi trailed behind, eyes locked on the brown-haired girl. As if she knew he was staring at her, suddenly she turned around to face him while the rest kept walking. Taichi tried to act naturally.

Mimi looked at her friend with one brow raised before she smiled and said, "Hey, Tai, let's go!"

"Coming!" he sped up and caught up with her. Instinctively he placed an arm around her shoulders, just like he would even before he realized he like her.

"I missed you, Meems," he said without looking at her, trying to keep his voice cool. Meaning every word that came out of his mouth.

"Aww, missed you too, Tai."

That made him feel a lot better.

* * *

It was lunch time and the gang was all by the grass on the side of the school where the breeze was just right and the timing of the shade was perfect. They had claimed this 'their spot' (well, only because they keep hanging out there all the time).

This time the fiver were joined in by the younger generation of freshmen, Hikari and Takeru, Daisuke Motomiya, Ken Ichijouji, and Yolei Inoue.

They were talking about random stuff like the classes they had together, who they had as their classmates, if any of them were anyone's ex, how they spring break was, and such.

"Hey, I know! Let's hang out this Friday night, to catch up," Sora suggested, she like putting things together for their little gang. "We can have a movie night or something."

Mimi clasped her hands, "Yeah that sounds like a great idea! Where though?"

"We can have it in my place, my dad will be out of town for work." Yamato was lying down, his head was resting on Sora's lap.

"Awesone!"

"Aww," said Yolei. "I can't go, I have to man the shop the next day, my parents won't allow me."

"I can't go either," said Ken. "It's my dad's birthday that night. We already have plans."

"Bummer!" said Sora. "Can everyone else go though?" No one responded.

"I'll cook something up for you guys to have a taste!" exclaimed Mimi, which delighted the rest as Mimi's cooking was always something to look forward to.

Taichi shot up from lying on the grass beaming, "alright, that settles it then!"

Koushiro, who was sitting beside Taichi, nudge him and whispered, "so, what's your plan now? Clearly you can barely form words around her."

Taichi shrugged. "Dunno, man. I just really don't know how she'll react."

Taichi looked at the girl on the opposite side of their group, laughing at Daisuke's antics to win Hikari over.

Koushiro followed his friend's gaze to the lady then back to his friend and sighed, "You should have dated her back when she was head over heels in love with you, Tai. Then you wouldn't be in this predicament."

Taichi grunted, "how was I to know I was going to fall for her? I thought I was in love with someone else."

"Good job on that one, Romeo," Koushiro said unsympathetically. "Frankly, you broke her heart so badly I don't even know if you still stand a chance. Imagine all the courage it took from her to confess to you, and then you rejected her. Again."

Koushiro's words were lack arrows piercing his being right now.

* * *

 _Flashback 2 years ago_

 _Mimi called Taichi to meet her at the park outside his apartment complex. She sounded nervous on the phone, that's what Taichi thought, and she insisted that he come. Maybe she was in some kind of trouble or something._

 _When he arrived at the park, she was waiting on the swing with her legs starched out one after the other as if rhythmically, eyes on the floor. She was wearing a white summer dress with yellow print on the skirt that fell right before her knees and her hair tied in a high ponytail, leaving a few strands by the side of her face. She looked beautiful, no doubt._

" _Hey, Mi!" Taichi called out with a smile on his face. Mimi looked up as Taichi approached._

" _Hey, Tai," she said with a nervous smile. She stood up to face him. She was around the same height as just below his chin. She seemed too nervous to start talking._

" _So," he began, "what did you want to talk about?"_

" _Um…" she was nervous, and it was evident from the way her fingers played around with each other and how her shoulders stiffened. Mimi couldn't look him straight in the eye either._

 _Taichi placed his hands on her shoulders. He was always like that with her, sweet and affectionate._

" _Hey, you can tell me anything," he offered her a reassuring smile. He was charming that way, with his disheveled brown hair and boyish grin, and deep brown eyes that seem to pierce through your soul. He wasn't the pretty boy type, good-looking that Yamato was, but he had the boy-next-door, hot-athletic-older-brother-of-my-friend charm that made him popular among the ladies as well._

 _She blushed._

 _She blushed a lot, he thought. It was cute. He let go of her shoulders._

" _I like you," she said, almost like a whisper._

" _What?" he asked, unsure of what he heard._

 _She looked straight into his eyes. Her brown eyes meet his brown ones. "I- I like you, Tai."_

 _He was speechless. "I know you already know that. I confessed to you before… in middle school…. and you took it as a joke because I asked you out first. So you shot me down thinking it wasn't anything serious. And here we are, 2 years later and I still like you, I've always liked you. Hell, I don't even know why," she tried to laugh. "Maybe I'm… I think I might be… even in love with you."_

 _She blushed profusely, but she continued, "And I know… I know you like Sora. She's great and all, I get why you like her. She's cool, easy-going and she likes soceer. But Sora likes Yamato… So… So can't you just give me a chance?"_

 _He just stared at her, words absent from his mouth. In part, he was amazed at her. He never confessed to Sora, knowing how scary it was to confess to someone who likes someone else. She was so brave to do what he couldn't._

" _Please, say something," beads were forming around her eyes. He wasn't sure if it was fear, or built up stress, or just the anxiety of the whole confession._

" _I… I can't. I'm sorry, Mimi."_

 _She could no longer hold back the tears. She tried to laugh it off, rubbing her face with the back of her palm. He held her trembling hands wanting to calm the girl down._

" _Why?" she asked, pain in her voice. "Why can't it be me?" a question he couldn't answer. "You, you've been going out with other girls. You give attention to every other girl._ Except me _. I don't get it. What… What's lacking in me then?"_

" _Nothing! Nothing, I swear!" he exclaimed. It actually hurt him that he made her feel this way, like she had to compare herself to other girls. "Any guy would be lucky to have you."_

" _Except you…" she turned away from his gaze. He didn't know what to say to make her understand, except the honest truth. He let go of her hands, he felt her winced when he did so, but he felt like he had to. Her hands fell to her sides as if limp. If Taichi only knew just how numb she was feeling at that moment…_

" _I still like Sora. I don't know why, but I still do. Yes, it hurts me that she likes, maybe even loves, Yamato. Often times I can't bear it," and he laughed at the irony of what he was about to say, "but, still I can't let her go. I don't even know if I'm just clinging to a false hope of someday she'll love me too, I mean, it's stupid I know. I've seen romcoms before," he tried to make her laugh, she didn't. "And the girls that I've been dating, they're just that, 'girls I'm dating' I mean. I don't go out with them for a relationship. They're not… I mean we're not sincere in our feelings for each other. Unlike you. That's why, I can't accept your feelings."_

 _Taichi reached out to place his palms to cup her face, but she looked away. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I'm hurting you, but I –"_

" _Just don't like me the way I do… right?" she chuckled. "Wow, that stings, gotta admit," trying to voice her pain in some sarcastic comment._

" _Mimi…" she shook her head._

" _You don't need to say anything more. It's okay. I get it now," she said, taking a deep breath, wiping the tears away from her reddening face, quite harshly, he observed._

 _They stood there for a while without saying a word._

" _I just have one favor," Mimi finally said._

" _Name it."_

" _Can you just… Can you just avoid me for a while?" Taichi looked incredulous._

" _Mimi, don't make me do that, please. I don't want to lose you," yes, he knew he was being selfish, but it was true. "We're still friends!" He reach out for her hands and held them tightly, refusing her attempts to break free. He can't lose Mimi, he thought, she means so much to him, even if he can't reciprocate her feelings._

" _Just hear me out. When you see me in school, just ignore me. Don't say hi or I might just want to talk to you. Just walk past me in the hallways. Don't come and visit me in the classroom and eat off my lunchbox, because I might just want to prepare something better for you for the next day. Don't call me at night when you can't reach Yamato to talk about what bothers you, because I might not want to stop hearing your voice. If we're with the gang, just don't talk to me. Don't hug me, or put your arms around me, or mess up my hair, or pinch my cheeks. Don't, especially, smile at me with that big grin of yours. Don't say I'm being cute, or that I look pretty, because I might just fall for you all over again."_

 _She succeeded in getting away from his grip. Only then did he realize just how much he was hurting her. "It's only for a while," she explained. "Until I can move on and get over you, I need you to just stop the things that you do that make me feel special. It may take a while, weeks, months, maybe? But please, I need this._

* * *

He let her go that day one too many times, he recalled. When he let go of her hands when she needed them; when he let go of her feelings, when she was being sincere; and when he let her walk away from him, because when she returned to him, she wasn't his anymore.

 **End of Chapter**

Awww, Tai why did you do that?

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to leave a feedback, I would love to hear from you guys!


	3. Words That Fail

**CHAPTER 3: Words That Fail**

It's already Thursday, and to Mimi it just meant that the week was flying by so fast, but that at least tomorrow she gets to hang out with all her friends. She was about to leave the school later than usual since she had to finalize the list of those who passed the auditions to the dance club. She just didn't know how late it was until she came out of the building.

It's been a weird week of sorts, for Mimi that is. She noticed that Taichi has been appearing around her more often, and their not even classmates.

There was this one time during break on Tuesday when he and Yamato went to her and Koushiro's classroom. Yamato went on to discuss with Koushiro some promotional material for his band's gig while Taichi went and sat beside her. He seems to want to talk to her about something but students kept approaching Mimi, asking her about auditions. On the same day after school he went to visit Mimi in the drama club's clubroom but Daisuke dragged him away to practice.

Then there was this other time on Wednesday when it seemed like he was waiting for her outside her classroom, but then the teacher called Mimi regarding some forms he needed signing so she went to the faculty room.

She wasn't a fan of walking home alone late in the day. Mimi always feared that she was going to get attacked or something. Lucky for her, she caught Taichi about to get in his car, seemingly from soccer practice.

"Tai!" she yelled. Taichi stopped what he was doing and turned to look at the brunette running toward him. "Mind if I catch a ride with you?"

"Anything for you, Meems," he flashed his boyish smile. She always loved his smile. "Hop on."

The first part of the car ride they spent talking about what Mimi did for vacation. Her father took her with him to his business trips abroad during vacation. Keisuke Tachikawa went to meetings and conferences while Mimi went sight-seeing and shopping.

"Sounds like the ultimate vacation!"

Mimi shrugged. "I guess, if you count spending the rest of the day in the grand suite with room service as fun."

"Oh right. I guess it can be lonely too, you're older brother didn't come with?"

"Nah, he'd much rather stay in the dorms in college and hang out with his buddies," said Mimi. "But it was okay, I met someone and he took me around and that was a lot of fun."

Taichi tightened his grip on the steering wheel, "who?"

"Oh, this Japanese guy studying in a university there. I bumped into him this one time because I got lost around the city. He helped me figure out my way back and he said he was free that week so he could tour me so I took him up on his offer!" she smiled as she told her story.

"Sounds like fun," he said through gritted teeth. _Is he her boyfriend or something? Should I ask? What if I'm too obvious?_

There was silence for a while, and when Taichi took a look at his passenger, she was staring out the window. He wondered how she becomes more beautiful the longer he looks at her. Her beautiful auburn hair frames her face well. Her pale skin complements her angelic features. He never quite noticed just how long her lashes are without any mascara. Her eyes… There's just something about them he can't explain.

"You alright over there?" he asked.

"Hey, Tai," she said, not really answering his question, "do you ever think there are some mothers won't be able to recognize their children?"

"What?" he wondered at this sudden question, but she didn't repeat. "Well, I guess if they haven't seen each other in a long time. Like a very long time."

"Hmm, you're probably right."

"But I still think that somehow mothers they have this intuition thing when it comes to their children," Taichi said. "Like my mom always knows when I'm lying. Which is not good for me."

Mimi chuckled.

"But seriously they have that connection to their children science can never explain. Why do you ask?"

He looked at her with worry, she looked at him with a smile, "Nothing, a thought that just popped in my mind."

"Right," he said, turning his gaze back to the road. She knew he could tell she wasn't being completely honest.

"Anyway, is there anything you want to tell me?" she asked, steering the conversation elsewhere, "You seem like you've been wanting to talk to me all week."

"Ah…" he trailed. "Nothing in particular. I just… you know, want to spend more time with you!"

He sounded nervous.

"Well, you see, you know… Um, well, you've been gone all spring break long and it's our last year in high school, so I… I thought we'd make up for lost time!" A sweat dropped.

"Oh!" Mimi smiled. "Right, I guess we do have to make up for lost time. Especially since we barely talked freshman year."

Taichi laughed nervously, unable to look at her.

She placed her hand on his arm which made him turn to look at her. "I'm glad we're in a good place now, you and I, after all the drama that happened to us. I'm so thankful we got past it all and now we're friends again. I'm glad to have my friend, Taichi, back."

He pulled to a stop as they arrived at their destination.

"I'm glad to have you back, too, Meems. It's just…" Mimi raised an eyebrow signaling him to go on.

He hesitated. "Nothing, it's nothing. I'm also glad to have my friend back."

When she left the car and out of sight, Taichi banged his head on the steering wheel.

"Fucking. Stupid. Idiot. You. Ar—"

 _HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNKKKKK_!

"Shit!" his head hit the car horn.

"You're going to Taichi's again tonight?" Sora asked incredulously. She and Yamato were sitting on a bench behind the studio where Yamato's band rehearses. "You've been there last night as well!"

"What's wrong with that? My dad's not home, he's offering me food, and he has something he wants to talk about." Yamato spread his arms on the bench.

A technician walks back inside through the back door, the music being played inside immediately disappearing once the door closed.

"But you're always there!" Sora stood up and faced Yamato placing her hands on her hips for emphasis. "If you want free food, I can cook you some meal. You're always spending time with them lately."

"I'm always with you during the day, I don't see why you're so mad."

"But every time we're together during the day, we're either always with the gang or you're always quiet."

"I'm always quiet, Sor! What's new?"

"Precisely! Nothing's new," she said exasperatingly. "We've ran out of new things to say to each other. We barely even talk anymore, can't you see?"

"So we became comfortable with each other, what's wrong with that?" Yamato didn't get it. Why do girls always look for something to nitpick about the relationship when things are going good? If it's not broken, why fix it, right? They've been together for 3 years, having some sense of comfort with each other is no surprise! "Why? Do things always have to be new between us? If you keep looking for something new, we're never gonna last!"

"Ugh! But would it kill you to do something new with me once in a while?" she can barely remember the last time he surprised her.

"Sor, this conversation is getting tiring, can we please stop now? I have to get back to rehearsals," Yamato stood up and took Sora's hand.

Sora swatted his hand away. "Fine. Go back to your freakin' rehearsals." Sora started walking away.

"Damn it, Sora," Yamato grunted in annoyance. Yamato wondered why she was suddenly so hard to deal with. Was she on her period or something? _No, it isn't for another week. Shit. What would she be like then?_

At Yamato's place gathered his friends to enjoy Friday night with each other's company. Yamato was busying himself with preparing the living room, taking out the breakables, placing some paper plates, plastic spoons, forks and cups, placing the food that was already there on the center table, and the such.

Takeru was helping him set up as well. Normally, Sora would be the one assisting Yamato, and in the process looking like the lady of the house, but this time she was by the bar in the kitchen chatting with Hikari, Taichi noticed.

The only ones they were still waiting for were Mimi and Koushiro.

After Yamato was finished setting up the entertainment system in the living room, he went to Taichi who was sulking in his bedroom.

"Why are you sulking? Shouldn't you be practicing in the mirror?"

Taichi, who was half sitting, half lying down groaned, "Shut up."

"So you're really going to ask her out tonight?"

Taichi had his right forearm over his eyes. "I can't let her go on thinking I just want to be friends."

"Then you should have told her that 2 years ago, you know, when she confessed to you."

"Ugh. Why are you being so mean to me?" Taichi got up and shot his best friend a glare.

Taichi studied his friend who didn't respond.

"Aha," Taichi said pointing a finger at Yamato. "You fought with Sora!"

"Tch." Yamato looked away.

"So you're no help while you're in a lover's quarrel."

"I'm telling you, man, just don't get a girlfriend," Yamato said, this time the one lying down.

"You never think straight when you guys fight," said Taichi, looking at his friend. "We all know you patch things up real quick anyway, no worries."

Yamato groaned. "Yeah… But it's getting, I don't know… tiring."

"You say that now, but once Sora comes to you with her pouting face you come running right back."

"Shut up. Do you even know how you're going to ask Mimi out yet?" Yamato changed the topic on purpose knowing that the mention of her name with tie some knots in his friend's stomach.

"Ugh."

The scene was pitiful, two of Odaiba High School's most eligible bachelors are sulking in a bed together, depressing over their love lives (or in Taichi's case, the lack thereof).

The boys got up when they heard the doorbell, Sora was already on it and Koushiro had arrived.

"What's with your sour face?" Koushiro asked Taichi, who upon seeing the former, frowned.

"I thought you were Mimi."

"Sorry that my presence is disappointing you."

Then the doorbell rang again.

"Why don't you go get that, Tai?" said Yamato smugly. "I know you've been waiting for her to arrive."

The people in the room gave Taichi a weird look.

Taichi laughed nervously, carefully avoiding the other's stares and then glaring at Yamato, "Yes! The food has arrived."

Taichi went towards the door and opened it. And just as he had expected, it revealed the honey-eyed beauty he was waiting for all night. She was wearing a white sweater and pink shorts, and sporting grey sneakers. She was smiling her million-dollar smile, a smile that he always loved to see and managed to put all his troubles away.

He normally would be at the receiving end of this smile. However, tonight was not the case. Her smile was directed to someone else with whom she was merrily conversing. Taichi followed her eyes to the person standing right beside her, holding the food she prepared for them. The guy was just as tall as he was (maybe a little more), his built was a little bigger, and he had shaggy corn-colored hair and green eyes.

 _Who the fuck?_


End file.
